Primal Legends
by Ninmai700
Summary: Not enough space here for the summary. Summary inside. Shadow of the Colossus-level epicness when fighting Legendaries, survival in post-apocalyptic pokémon regions. All pokémon protagonists. Bit of romance between the male and female region protagonists.
1. Chapter 1: The Fall

*You don't need to read HOPL to read this.

Summary: A sort of spin-off to HOPL, this story is more about action and epicness. Arceus finally gets tired of dealing with humans and commands all the Legendaries to destroy all of humanity. In the process, Palkia destroys the HOPL dimension, sending all the Legends plummeting to their own respective region. The thing is, the Legends each find a stone of their game's color in their hands. The contact sends their bodies back to their prehistoric age (Primal Forms), when humans and Pokémon were the same. They learn of their typings from their Pokédexes and learn to use moves. The human brain lets them learn 60% percent of their type's moves instead of 4. Each region's pair defeats the legendaries of that region and regroup to fight Arceus, so they can send the world back to how it was.

Ok. Let me start this by saying that this isn't exactly my main story and if you don't really need to read House of Pokémon Legends to read this story. You will understand way better though, since I won't be explaining anyone's backstory or personality on here. For that, got to my first story. This is a kind of spin-off to that, set in an AU apart. You don't need to read it though. So, I'm sure you've seen the summary on top or the summary on my profile and you're wondering what kind of drugs I took to think of this thing. For that, go to GameTheory's episode "You are Pokémon". With that out of the way, I hope you find this interesting.

* * *

Episode 1: The Burning Kanto

Chapter 1: The Fall

"GODAMMIT NATE! GIVE ME BACK MY SCARF!" Nate was at it again, running around the house with Diamond's scarf in his hands.

"Give him back his scarf, Nate." Black caught Nate by the collar and returned the scarf to Diamond.

"I see you're all having fun as usual." Calem smiled after descending the stairs.

"Its all they do." Red gulped down his coffee.

"What an idiot!" May and Dawn laughed at the other side of the table.

"How come we never know what they're talking about?" Gold sleepily grabbed his cereal.

"Because you're boys." Kris smiled. Krystal arrived at the House about a week ago.

"That's so not fair." Ruby crossed his arms.

"Boys will be boys, girls will be girls." Leaf shrugged.

"That's just how it is." Serena sat next to Calem.

"Wait a sec." Red frowned.

"Do you guys hear that-"

_**BOOM**_

The house shook and rumbled, the Legends struggled to stay on their feet.

"TO THE DOOR!" Red yelled over the sound of columns breaking and ran towards the door, leading the other Legends on the way.

"REMEMBER!" Red yelled before opening the door.

"IF ANYTHING HAPPENS WE USE OUR COMMUNICATION DEVICES! IF NOT, WE MEET AT MT. CORONET IN SINNOH!" Red opened the door and the last thing they saw was the Legendary Palkia using Spacial Rend on the whole area, before having the floor crumble beneath them and falling through the Mirage Spot under the house.

* * *

(Red)

Thanks to my training at Mt. Silver, I was able to open my eyes during the fall and see my homeland, Kanto. Something was wrong though. It wasn't the colorful Kanto full of vivid cities and joyful people. It was desolate and gray, void of life. I then looked down to see Pallet Town coming closer and closer, before bracing myself.

* * *

When I woke up, I couldn't believe my eyes. I was in a small charred crater, in a fetal position, holding a strange red stone tightly in my hands. I slowly got up, wondering how in the world I survived the fall. I then noticed that all my Pokémon and pokéballs were gone. So much for flying to Mt. Coronet.

The next thing I noticed was Leaf slowly getting up from her own crater, holding a green stone of her own.

"Leaf?"

"Red!" She ran towards me and gave me hug, which helped me calm down.

"What happened? The last thing I saw was Palkia destroying the House of Pokémon Legends dimension. The next thing I know I'm in a crater in Pallet Town of all places, holding this thing in my hands." She presented her own stone.

"Something weird is going on. Palkia wouldn't just destroy the place without a reason and Kanto looks like a flaming hurricane went through it. I don't see anybody either. Also, What are these stones for? They kinda look like Mega Stones, since they have a spiral in the middle." I stared at it, mesmerized.

"I don't know."

I didn't listen to her though, because something about the stone made me want to grip it, which I did.

A giant multicolored sphere engulfed me, and I felt a surge of power I never felt before. When the sphere disappeared, I was holding a ball of red fire in one hand and a ball of dark blue fire in the other.

"Holy..." I looked at Leaf, eyes wide. The backs of my hands had a similar design to the flaming circle Primal Groudon had.

"I...reverted to Primal Form?" She looked as dumbfounded as I was.

"I read somewhere that Pokémon and humans were once the same, but I thought those were just legends."

"Aren't we?" I managed a grin.

"So I'm a Pokémon now." I was still trying to get that through my head. "Doesn't that mean that the Pokédex should identify us?"

I opened my Kanto Pokédex and opened the National version. I then pointed at me, thinking how silly this was. Nevertheless, it spoke.

_"Primal Kanto Human. In the prehistoric times, humans harnessed the same power Pokémon used in order to survive. The typing depends on the human's habitat. This Human is a Fire/Psychic type native of the Kanto Region."_

So that's how Pokémon feel when they hear their pokédex entries. This is ridiculous. A human fighting like a Pokémon? Unheard of. However...I trained for this. I spent all that time at Mt. Silver so I could survive the harsh weather conditions and Pokémon moves. I actually could fight like a Pokémon. This was real. I held fire in my hands.

"A Fire/Psychic type, huh." I frowned. Leaf seemed to share my thoughts. This was ridiculous.

"I guess that means I can use moves of those types, right?" I aimed at one of the trees surrounding the town and put my hands together.

_Fire Blast_

A huge blast of fire exploded off my hands and demolished the tree.

"Holy shit." I grinned at Leaf, who had already whipped out her Pokédex, in her own Primal Form. She had a fluorescent green design on her hand and her eyes glowed a bright green. I thought I could see two fluorescent lines on the back of her neck, coming from her back and going under her hair.

_"Primal Kanto Human. In the prehistoric times, humans harnessed the same power Pokémon used in order to survive. The typing depends on the human's habitat. This Human is a Water/Grass type native of the Kanto Region."_ She grinned and aimed at the next tree.

_Energy Ball_

A ball of green energy flew towards the tree, destroying it.

"This is unbelievable." She smiled.

"Imagine how the others would be reacting to this." I smiled, and then frowned.

"Wait. Where are the others?"

* * *

Ta-Da! Interesting huh? There's still a lot of mysteries to solve and Legendaries to defeat. This is only my second story, so please review. It makes a huge difference. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: The Call (Johto)

Alright, the last chapter went kind of unnoticed because it was buried under Valentine stories and specials so I'm going to write this chapter pretty quickly.

* * *

Episode 2: The Rusted Johto

Chapter 1: The Call

(Gold)

I got up and picked up my hat, barely noticing the golden gem on the ground next to it. As I adjusted my hair in my hat, I saw Krystal getting up, looking around to see the desolate New Bark Town.

"Someone needs a sandwich." I walked towards her. "What was wrong with Palkia?"

"Dunno." Krystal frowned. "But I'm pretty sure it was Arceus who commanded Palkia to do that. Palkia loves its dimensions. Only Arceus could make it destroy them."

Beep Beep

We raised our wrists at the sound of our PokéGears ringing.

"Guys. Its me, Red." His face lit up the screen, along with the faces of the other Legends. He was in Pallet Town with Leaf, with a weird red glow to his eyes.

"This is going to sound crazy, but the gems you should all have prove it." We looked at our stones.

Red explained the fact that we could revert to the Primal Forms, much to our surprise.

"We see each other on Mt. Coronet at Sinnoh." Red almost hanged up, but Diamond interrupted him.

"Wait. We should see each Region's Legendaries. That way we might learn why Palkia destroyed the HOPL dimension. We could also harness their power to bring it back." We were a bit sceptical since Diamond loves Legendaries, but it was actually a good idea.

"Alright." Red nodded. "We consult each Legendary and then meet at Mt. Coronet so we can consult Arceus together." We all nodded and hung up.

"So," I looked around. "We should go to Whirl Islands and Bell Tower. But first..." We all looked nervously at our gems. I gripped mine first, and a golden circle appeared on my hand.

_"Primal Johto Human. In the prehistoric times, humans harnessed the same power Pokémon used in order to survive. The typing depends on the human's habitat. This Human is a Fighting/Fire type native of the Johto Region."_ I aimed at one of the fans and gave it a barrage of punches.

_Close Combat_

The fan creaked and fell on the trees behind.

"Hey!" Krystal shoved me. "Stop showing off!"

_"Primal Johto Human. In the prehistoric times, humans harnessed the same power Pokémon used in order to survive. The typing depends on the human's habitat. This Human is a Water/Poison type native of the Johto Region."_

"I always chose to be a water-type when Arceus transformed me, so I'm not that surprised." With precision, she shot a stream of water at another fan, which fell upon impact.

_Water Gun_

"Yay, we're Pokémon. Now can we hurry up to Bell Tower? I want to face Ho-oh."

* * *

As you can see, I'm only introducing the characters and typings for now, which is why this chapter is so short. The battles against the Legendaries come a bit later. For now, the chapters are just about introducing the typings. Again, please review.


	3. Chapter 3: The Call (Hoenn)

Chapter 3: The Legends (part 2)

"I used to be a really good, happy trainer like you. I chose Charmander and I started my journey with Leaf and Blue, like this." Red put his hat backwards and pushed the back down so that his hair spiked upwards. "I caught my first six Pokémon pretty quickly. I never evolved them, though. I loved them so much and I thought that evolving them meant changing their personality too. I had a great, happy journey with Leaf until I got to the S.S. Anne. After my battle with Blue, I healed my Pokémon, helped some guy, and the ship arrived. Leaf and I got out and immediately got pushed out of the way by Blue, who was running for some reason. Our next destination was Lavender Town. When I got there, I was utterly shocked. I had no idea Pokémon could actually die if you didn't heal them fast enough. I learned about the old man who disappeared and Team Rocket's ordeal at the Pokémon Tower, so I decided to do something about it. Leaf decided to head for Celadon City and I headed for the tower. As soon as I started my ascent though, I noticed someone crying over a tombstone that was freshly installed. When I approached him, he suddenly turned around, revealing his puffy red eyes and unusually messy hair.

'You.' He said through gritted teeth, pointing at me.

'What are _you_** doing here?' His other hand stayed at his side, gripping a pokéball with white knuckles.**

'Your Pokémon don't look dead.'

'Blue, I-'

'I can at least make them faint.' He threw a pokéball violently on the ground, his Pidgeotto appearing with a rather angry cry.

I barely won, and when I did, he just stood there, sobbing. I didn't know what to say or do. I didn't really understand why he was crying until I noticed the tombstone behind him. It read:

Here lies Raticate

Blue's best friend will forever

be in his heart.

R.I.P

It was then that the first blow of life was dealt. I beat Blue's Raticate, and since he was too stubborn to ask for help from the little girl on the first floor, he was too late when he arrived to the nearest Pokémon Center. I remember that I felt like I wanted to vomit at the time.

'I better get going.' He wiped his tears and didn't let me see his face.

'Smell ya later.' His voice cracked as he ran, leaving tears in the air." Red paused, holding Leaf's hand and sharing the same pained look.

"That's also when the trio got separated. Blue was nowhere to be seen and I went ahead without Leaf, not having the courage to tell her about what happened. The final blow that changed me forever was when I got to Lt. Surge Gym. He mentioned he knew my father." This made everyone look up, since everything regarding Red's father was always shrouded in mystery.

'What are those weak Pokémon? Your father would be so disappointed.' I lost the match and ran out the gym, hearing Surge's laughs echo trough the Gym. That comment hit me hard. So hard that I completely changed my way of thinking. I changed my whole team and only my Charizard and Raichu stayed. I asked Blue to give me his Blastoise's egg in exchange for my Executor and I asked Leaf to give me her Venusaur's egg in exchange for my Pidgeot. I fully evolved them and caught a Snorlax along with Articuno. I beat the Elite 4 and Blue with that team. It was then, at the Champion's chamber, that Blue and I forgave each other. I apologized for Raticate's death, and he apologized for the mess at Lavender Town, saying Raticate's death was his fault and that he shouldn't have acted that way. I also apologized for taking Blue's throne as Champion so quickly. He shoved it off though, saying that Kanto was only the beginning. We smiled as we parted ways once again." Red actually grinned, remembering his rivalry throughout all the regions.

"Jeez." Nate laid back on his chair. "Thank god our journey wasn't that hard. Or dramatic."

"We were born during hard times for the world." Leaf gave a weak smile. "We lived in a small town of poverty, so we learned to be humble from a young age. During our childhood, it was impossible not to hear something about the war. Everybody lost something. Everybody was recovering from it. Red had no father and Blue only had his grandpa and his little sister. I was abandoned by my parents, so I was adopted in Red's family. You guys were born much later, meaning that the world was no longer recovering during your journey or your childhood. Your journeys were way easier than ours." She sighed.

Calem thought for a moment.

"One last question, since I didn't directly ask it last time and it's a really simple one."

Red nodded to Calem's request.

"So your father was in the Great Pokémon War. Is that hat the only thing he left?" Red slowly nodded, no expression visible on his face.

"AZ once told me that he met a strange man with piercing crimson eyes when creating his weapon." This perked Red's interest.

"Upon seeing his creation, the man simply shook his head and walked away."

"Typical." Red muttered under his hat just low enough so nobody heard it.

* * *

Alright. I'm going to try asking for help from you guys one more time. I need questions for the Never Have I Ever game next chapter. I was going to include it in this chapter but I'm just running out of ideas so I need help. This time the chapter is going to take a bit longer because I want to take things a little bit slower and I want to give you chance to review. :'( pls help

Edit: Thanks to Roy Arisato, I just realized that I didn't include Silver in Krystal's story. Don't worry, he's there, he just wasn't there during the events of her disappearance. I'll include him in the next chapter, so don't freak out just yet. Another really cool thing I forgot to include in this chapter is Gold's battle against Red. I'll put that in the next chapter and I'll reveal who won. Until then, just wait.

**[**_Message from future Ninmai (before releasing chapter 28): You can still give questions in the reviews. Once I have enough, I'll release a better Never Have I Ever chapter with better questions and mention it here. If you have a good question, please don't hesitate to review or PM me. Also, if you want a better telling of Red's story, read the first chapter of The Legend Files!_**]**


	4. Chapter 4: The Call (Sinnoh)

As some of you may have noticed, I have finally comeback from a year of hiatus to continue writing HOPL. I just now realize that I left HOPL with a couple of paragraphs of goodbyes, but left Primal Legends alone without a word. What's worse, one of my last words in Primal Legends were

_"So who's happy I'm picking this off the dusty shelf?"_

I'm pretty sure I just put it on another dusty shelf instead.

Anyways, because I came back to HOPL, I might as well give this thing another shot. I really like it, but it does take time away from HOPL, so I don't know.

Regardless, here's chapter 4.

P.S: Like I said in HOPL chap28, I'm now writing in present tense.

* * *

Episode 4: The Legendary Sinnoh

Chapter 1: The Call

(Diamond)

I get up and clutch my head. What the hell was Palkia doing? I thought we had a deal.

I look around and notice we're in the middle of a town with four piles of wood were houses used to be, a lake in the back and a road to the front. Two broken fences are on either side of the road and hold a mess of dirt where flowers used to bloom. An unreadable sign lays on the ground, broken.

"Twinleaf." I realize.

"What happened here?" Dawn gets up beside me.

"No idea. Whatever it is, it isn't good. Probably has something to do with Palkia destroying the only safe haven we had."

Dawn shakes her head.

"Why would the Legendaries act so strangely though?"

"Arceus. Only Arceus could make Palkia do this. We have to go find him."

"Wait."

Dawn takes my hand.

"Do you think the others are okay?"

She looks very worried.

"The Legends or the Sinnoh inhabitants?"

"Both."

I sigh.

"I'm sure they're alright. For now we have to focus on getting to Arceus."

_Beep Beep_

That's our Pokétchs.

"Guys. It's me, Red." Red's face lights up the screen. From what I can see, he's in Pallet Town with Leaf. He also has a weird red glow in his eyes.

"This is going to sound crazy, but the gems you should all have prove it."

We frown, but notice we do have small gems in our hands. How did we not notice? Mine is dark purple and Dawn's is light blue.

Red explains we can revert to Primal versions of ourselves, which explains his eye glow.

"We see each other at Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh." Red's about to hang up when I stop him.

"Wait! We should go visit each region's Legendaries. That way we might find out why Palkia destroyed the HOPL dimension and broke our deal. We could also harness their power to bring it back." I can see the others hesitate because of my obsession with Legendaries, but I don't blame them.

"Alright then." Red nods. "We visit each region's Legendary and then meet up at Mt. Coronet to confront Arceus together." We all nod back and hang up.

Dawn and I look at each other, uncertain.

"Because we have a bunch of legendaries, we should visit them in order of strength."

"And that would be?"

"Heatran, Cresselia, the Regis, Darkrai, Dialga and Palkia and Giratina."

"What about Manaphy, Shaymin, Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit?"

I shake my head.

"None of them have the power to do any of this."

Dawn smiles.

"Shouldn't we figure out our Primal versions?"

"Right."

I look down at the dark purple gem in my hand. I do what Red told me (grip it tightly) and suddenly I'm engulfed by a huge multicolored ball.

When I emerge, there's an omega sign on my right hand and a new feeling of power.

"The Pokédex should be able to identify you now." Dawn hands me hers.

_"Primal Sinnoh Human. In the prehistoric times, humans harnessed the same power Pokémon used in order to survive. The typing depends on the human's habitat. This Human is a Ghost/Dragon type native of the Sinnoh Region."_

"Ghost/Dragon!?" I grin. "Cynthia would be so jealous."

I aim at the trees that are left in Twinleaf and shoot a big purple sphere that decimates it.

_Shadow Ball_

I am happy beyond words.

"Alright, you had your fun. It's my turn now."

Dawn does the same as I did before and emerges from the sphere with a light blue glow to her eyes.

_"Primal Sinnoh Human. In the prehistoric times, humans harnessed the same power Pokémon used in order to survive. The typing depends on the human's habitat. This Human is a Water/Ice type native of the Sinnoh Region."_

She smiles and aims at another tree.

"We're going to have so much fun with this."

A single light blue beam shoots from her hands and destroys the targeted tree.

_Ice Beam_

My grin turns to concern once I see the now-desolate skies of Sinnoh.

"Well, if we got these powers, there must be something to use it against. Whatever is so strong that we need this is probably going to stand between us and Arceus."

Dawn shrugs and takes my hand, beckoning me to follow her.

"We better be careful then."

* * *

There it is! I'm probably going to upload this at the same time as HOPL chapter 28, so this'll be like a nice little bonus after that.

Also, remember that the first seven chapters (including these) are just going to be introductions to each character's Primal versions, so it's going to be a tad repetitive.

Anyways, I wanted to ask: Because each 'episode' is a different region, I'm currently doing a different episode every chapter. That way they all reach their goals at the same time but I have to keep changing between each region every chapter. However, I'm finding it a bit jarring to change story every other chapter.

My question is, (after the introduction chapters) do you want me to continue writing it a different region per chapter or do you want me to write a whole region and go to the next? If I do that, I'll be able to write a single region's story fluidly but I'll have to start all over again with the next region.

You can answer anytime before the seventh chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: The Call (Unova1)

I think I've got the balance between HOPL and PL down. Because the introduction chapters in PL are so easy, I have a ton of time after a HOPL chapter to write them. After the introductions though, I'll probably write less of PL and focus on HOPL because I still have tons I want to do with that.

Anyways, here's the Unova1 chapter!

* * *

Episode 5: The Cold Unova

Chapter 1: The Call

(Black)

Once my eyes open, I pick my hat back up, dust it off, and look around.

Three broken houses whose roofs were once blue, a broken railing behind me that used to block us off from the sea which is now frozen, broken-down trees surrounding the town and a decimated orange building at the top-left edge of the area.

"Oh no."

"Nuvema Town?" Hilda asks in horror.

The town we used to call home is now a plain field of land with pieces of wood scattered around. Ashes lay everywhere but the forest surrounding Nuvema.

"Z-Zekrom?" I frown. I recognize its electrical prowess.

"This makes no sense. Why would this ever happen? What could make the legendaries act so wildly?" Hilda asks with a broken mailbox in her hands.

I shake my head.

"I don't know. I know someone who does, though."

_Too doo doo doo do doo do doo~!_

As if on cue, our Xtransceivers ring.

"Guys. It's me, Red." Red's face lights up the screen. I can make out Pallet Town in the background and notice the weird red glow in his eyes.

"This is going to sound crazy, but the gems you should all have prove it."

We frown and glance at each other, but notice we do have small gems in our hands. When did they get there? Mine is blue with yellow lines and Hilda's is dark red.

Red explains we can revert to our Primal forms, which explains his eyes.

"We see each other at Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh." Red's about to hang up when Diamond stops him.

"Wait! We should go visit each region's Legendaries. That way we might find out why Palkia destroyed the HOPL dimension and broke our deal. We could also harness their power to bring it back." We all skeptically look at each other. We usually don't listen to Diamond's Legendary obsession, but this time it actually makes sense.

"Alright then." Red nods. "We visit each region's Legendary and then meet up at Mt. Coronet to confront Arceus together." We all nod back and hang up.

Without a second thought, Hilda steals my spotlight and grips her gem first.

A gigantic multicolored sphere engulfs her for a moment before she emerges, complete with a flaming red glow to her eyes.

"Red _did_ say out Pokédexes should recognize us, right?" Hilda whips hers out before I can reply.

_"Primal Unova Human. In the prehistoric times, humans harnessed the same power Pokémon used in order to survive. The typing depends on the human's habitat. This Human is a Dark/Fire type native of the Unova Region."_

"Hell Yeah." She smiles and releases a dark purple aura towards the trees and brings down some of the ones that were left.

_Dark Pulse_

I smile back at her and clutch my own Primal gem.

_"Primal Unova Human. In the prehistoric times, humans harnesses the same power Pokémon used in order to survive. The typing depends on the human's habitat. This Human is a Water/Electric type native of the Unova Region."_

I grin and aim at the trees at the opposite side. A wild ray of lightning strikes the tree, decimating it.

_Thunderbolt._

"Zekrom's gonna shit in his pants when he sees this."

Hilda laughs and heads for Route 1.

"Zekrom doesn't have pants, you dummy."

* * *

Ta-dah! I can tell I'm going to have with the Unova guys because of their personalities as well as the region. After all, Pokémon White was my first Pokémon game! Writing Unova is going to make me really nostalgic and having Black and Hilda fight Zekrom and Reshiram is going to be a blast. Writing down the Xtransceiver ringtone was specially fun.

Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews as always!


	6. Chapter 6: The Call (Unova2)

Hey there! I'm kind of exhausted from HOPL chap30 but I have enough to write this down and not have to worry about it later. This is one of the last introducing chapters before I get into the meat of the story, which I'm getting really excited for. Again, please remember to comment on wether you want me to write each region individually or keep switching between them.

* * *

Episode 6: The Burnt Unova

Chapter 1: The Call

(Nate)

The first thing I do once I get up is look around me. I'm on a broken-down road close to a large hill and a dimly lit Pokémon Center. The town, which holds seven different buildings (not counting the Pokémon Center) that have all been reduced to rubble, is surrounded by a desert that had once been a forest.

"Aspertia?" I manage to gasp.

What happened here? What happened up in the House? What's going on?

"Who do you think could do this?" Rosa asks once she stands up.

"Reshiram no doubt. But what could have caused it and Palkia to suddenly have an outburst?"

Rosa shrugs.

"What's that in your hands?"

"Huh?"

I realize I've been holding a gem colored by a swirling mix of orange and light blue.

"Dunno. Looks cool though. Kinda like a Mega Stone or an Orb."

_Too doo doo doo do doo do doo~!_

That's our Xtransceivers.

"Guys. It's me, Red." Red's face lights up the screen. Pallet Town is in the background and his eyes are glowing red.

"This is going to sound crazy, but the gems you should all have prove it."

Rosa looks down and realizes she has one as well, only hers is fully light blue.

Red explains we can revert to our Primal forms, which explains his eyes.

"We see each other at Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh." Red's about to hang up when Diamond stops him.

"Wait! We should go visit each region's Legendaries. That way we might find out why Palkia destroyed the HOPL dimension and broke our deal. We could also harness their power to bring it back." We all skeptically look at each other. We usually don't listen to Diamond's Legendary obsession, but this time it makes sense.

"Alright then." Red nods. "We visit each region's Legendary and then meet up at Mt. Coronet to confront Arceus together." We all nod back and hang up.

"Time to see what I can do." I smile and grip my swirly gem.

A huge multicolored sphere covers me for a moment before it disappears, leaving me with a sense of power.

Rosa already took out her Pokédex.

_"Primal Unova Human. In the prehistoric times, humans harnessed the same power Pokémon used in order to survive. The typing depends on the human's habitat. This Human is a Fire/Ice type native of the Unova Region."_

"Nice." I grin and point my hands at the Pokémon Center. A freezing beam comes out and covers half of the center with ice.

_Ice Beam_

Rosa shrugs it off and points at the same Pokémon Center after the Pokédex says:

_"Primal Unova Human. In the prehistoric times, humans harnessed the same power Pokémon used in order to survive. The typing depends on the human's habitat. This Human is a Ice/Flying type native of the Unova Region."_

A series of white slashes direct themselves towards the center and break the shards of ice I put there.

_Air Slash_

"Time to show the Legendaries who's boss." I grin and put my fists together, heading for Route 19.

Rosa does the same, but decides levitating in the air next to me is a better option.

* * *

Done! As always, remember to comment and tell me how you want the writing to go.


	7. Chapter 7: The Call (Kalos)

This is the last introductory chapter, so this is the last "actionless" chapter. Remember, you still have a week or two to tell me your thoughts on how Pokémon Legends should go.

* * *

Episode 7: The Barren Kalos

Chapter 1: The Call

"Is-is this Vaniville Town?" I utter, looking around me while cleaning my hat and sunglasses.

The groups of houses that used to be our homes are now broken down and the colorful gardens that were placed in the middle are now withered, colorless, devoid of life.

"It can't be..." Serena does the same beside me.

"Let's get back up with Talonflame." I say.

Serena nods.

I dig my hands in my bag to find that all my pokéballs are gone, replaced by a small crystal-like gem. It has a swirl of pink and gray in it.

I look at Serena, who seems to have found a pure pink gem of her own.

"What's going on? And why do you get the pure pink one? Mine is has an ugly gray in it."

Selena shrugs and our Holo Casters ring.

_Tee do too de li~! Tee do too de li~!_

"Guys. It's me, Red." A generic smiling logo appears as a holograph, but we can tell it's him. The oldschool Pokédexes aren't known to be compatible with Holo Casters.

"This is going to sound crazy, but the gems you should all have prove it."

We glance at each other and then at our gems.

Red explains we can revert to our Primal forms.

"We see each other at Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh." Red's almost hangs up but Diamond stops him.

"Wait! We should go visit each region's Legendaries. That way we might find out why Palkia destroyed the HOPL dimension and broke our deal. We could also harness their power to bring it back." We can't see each other, but I can tell we're all skeptical of Diamond's plan. We usually don't listen to Diamond's Legendary obsession, but this time it actually might make sense.

"Alright then." Red nods. "We visit each region's Legendary and then meet up at Mt. Coronet to confront Arceus together." We hang up.

Serena examines her own gem first.

"Can this thing really make us that powerful?"

I shrug.

"If it works for Pokémon. Besides, I usually trust Red."

Serena nods and grips the gem, creating a Mega-evolution-like multicolored sphere around her. The sphere then shatters, revealing Serena with a pink glow in her eyes and weird markings on her hands.

I waste no time in getting out my Pokédex.

_"Primal Kalos Human. In the prehistoric times, humans harnessed the same power pokémon used in order to survive. The typing depends on the human's habitat. This Human is a Fairy/Psychic type native of the Kalos Region."_

She suddenly smiles and points at one of the lampposts in the back. A flash of bright pink light emerges from her hands and destroys it.

_Dazzling Gleam_

"Nice."

I smile and use my stone as well.

_"Primal Kalos Human. In the prehistoric times, humans harnessed the same power pokémon used in order to survive. The typing depends on the human's habitat. This Human is a Fairy/Steel type native of the Kalos Region."_

"Well that explains the gray."

I look at the other lamppost and put my hands together, pointing towards it. A white light covers my hands and arms before I shoot a charged ball of energy towards the lamppost, decimating it.

_Flash Cannon_

I look at my hands once before taking Serena's and heading for the exit.

"You think we'll be able to beat Yveltal and Xerneas?"

I shake my head.

"If we don't think we will, we won't. Besides, Zygarde is also probably hiding somewhere. Although, I don't see Xerneas doing any of this."

This being of course, the barren wasteland completely devoid of life that once was a lively small town. The trees are withered, the sky is gray, water is nowhere to be seen and the buildings have been partially destroyed.

"Right." She nods.

"We'll make it through somehow."

* * *

And that's the last introduction chapter! Now the real fun begins!

However, that also means the real work begins, which means I'm probably update this less frequently. I've been doing it every time a HOPL chapter is out (every week) but I don't have that much time and HOPL is my priority, so this will probably be once every two weeks.

Anyways, please tell me how you think the episodes should go, and remember to tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8: Making Friends! (Kanto)

Here we go! The actual start of Pokémon Legends! I changed my mind about the long chapters. I feel like they could be great if I released each chapter every two weeks, but I think I'd rather write a shorter chapter and get it out every other week. Plus, that way it doesn't interfere with HOPL.

Nevertheless, I heard your comments and it has been decreed that I'll switch between Episodes every other chapter. Time to write what I've been wanting to write since I started Primal Legends!

* * *

Episode 1: The Burning Kanto

Chapter 2: Making Friends!

"Alright then." I nod at the others. "We visit each region's Legendary and then meet up at Mt. Coronet to confront Arceus together."

I hang up and look over to Leaf, who is still practicing her moves on things that are already mostly destroyed.

"What have you learned?" I ask as she unleashes another Energy Ball.

"Well," She pants. "Now I understand why Pokémon have Power Points."

Another green sphere.

"This is really tiring."

I nod and point at the tall grass at the exit.

"We should get moving. We only have Mewtwo here and he's in Cerulean City."

Leaf readjusts herself before walking alongside me.

"I guess Mew wouldn't count. What about Ho-oh and Lugia?"

I shake my head, looking to the western sky.

"That's Gold and Krystal's problem. Who knows? Maybe we'll meet on our way to Mt. Coronet."

I'm about to step in the wild grass when I hear a monstrous roar and fall back on the ground.

I have a split second to see what looks like a Venusaur rearing back its whips before I get viciously slapped by them.

"Agh!"

Leaf shoots an Energy Ball, but the Venusaur barely notices and aims for her next.

The Vine Whips don't seem to do much damage to her either, but she's getting just as hurt as I am.

"I can't fight it! My moves are ineffective!"

I nervously pick up my hat and aim at the gigantic Venusaur that managed to wrap its vines around my wife's legs and slam her on the ground.

"Let go of her!"

A searing blast of concentrated flame erupts from my hands and hits the wild Venusaur, making it release Leaf and stagger back.

It now stands before us, looking defeated but not fainted. It looks at us expectantly.

I now realize we don't have any pokéballs.

"It's alright, it was just scared. I can't imagine having to survive the Legendaries' destruction." She slowly approaches the cautious Venusaur.

With the lightest touch, she places a hand on the wild Pokémon's head and rubs it gently. It seems to have accepted Leaf's company.

"A Venusaur in the wild. How did this happen?" I slowly approach Venusaur and try to touch it, but it whips my hand away and looks at me disapprovingly.

"Probably an escaped starter. Without humans most Pokémon are helpless. Imagine a low-leveled Bulbasaur having to survive around other wild Pokémon that already lived in these bushes."

I sigh and stand behind Leaf, who has gained enough trust to sit on top of the wounded creature and caress its head.

"I wonder..."

A green light glows from her hands and makes tiny sparkles appear all around Venusaur. Said Pokémon looks up and turns its head. The burns I inflicted start to heal, but not by much.

"Synthesis." I notice.

She nods and then looks up to the sky as well.

"Sunny Day is Fire-type right? You think you could help?"

I nod back and look to the dark skies.

Here goes nothing...

"Sunny Day."

With my arms extended upwards, I focus on the feeling of a hot summer day and imagine it coming to me.

A warm orange light breaks through the clouds and directs itself at Leaf and her new friend.

"Now. Synthesis!"

She repeats her process and shines her light on Venusaur. This time, the burns heal completely.

I smile at Leaf and then at Venusaur.

"We did it!"

The Venusaur now seems less hostile towards me, judging by the fact that it let me climb along with Leaf.

"Ryaaaur!" It cries and walks forward. Apparently, we're going on an adventure.

* * *

Ta-da! There's more of that on the way, so stick around and leave a comment if you like!


	9. Chapter 9: Friend or Foe? (Johto)

Welcome back to Primal Legends! It's been a while, but I'm excited to get on with the story!

* * *

Episode 2: The Rusted Johto

Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?

As I proclaimed earlier, we're heading for Bell Tower, so we can kick Ho-oh's shiny bird butt.

Kris and I give each other one look and grin, glancing at New Bark Town's exit. We used to do this all the time back when Johto had color. All we had to do was face each other and give each other _the look_. Yeah, _the look_, the one that signified the start of a challenge. Whether it was to see who ate the fastest or who could catch a certain Pokémon first, we would always start it by _the look_. Now, it meant: 'You better tucker up, sucker, because I'm gonna beat your ass so hard you'll look like a Spinda'.

We shoot forward, sprinting as fast as we can towards Route 29.

The smell of smoke and cinder replaced what was once a refreshing smell of fresh cut grass. The feeling of adventure is gone, now replaced by the feeling of sudden danger. The ominous dark clouds in the sky aren't helping, either.

Suddenly, Krystal glances at me before grinning and shooting a powerful stream of water on the floor, propelling her forward.

_Water Jet_

"Hey!" I grin as well before covering myself in flame and sprinting towards her to catch up.

_Flame Charge_

Now we're cruising at high speeds through Route 29, Krystal propelling herself with a stream of water and me burning through the tall grass with an aura of fire around me.

I dreamed of this when I lived in New Bark Town. Being able to ride one of my Pokémon (preferably Exbo) across Johto, burning through anything that came in our way. When trainers battle, they feel as if they are the Pokémon they're commanding. When their partner gets hurt, the trainer feels hurt as well. When their partner defeats an enemy, they feel just as proud as their trainer. When I Thunder Punched Flying-types out of the sky with Exbo, I felt powerful. I felt that I could do anything, as long as I had him at my side. When Lugia used Aeroblast, I felt its full power, even though I was behind it. Right now, it's as if my Pokémon's powers are one with me. I'm the one with the power to Fire Blast opponents now. The dynamics of Pokémon battling work because Pokémon are strong, but don't always know what to do to ensure victory. Humans are the opposite: we know exactly what to do, but we don't have the strength to do it. When battling, Pokémon and trainer become one, a force to be reckoned with. Now that I have the power as well, there's no need for dependence on Pokémon. That said, I can't wait to fight Ho-oh and Lugia so I can get my friends back. They're as much family to me as the other Legends are.

Suddenly, something on the ground makes me abruptly stop my run and trip, falling flat on my face and sliding several feet.

"AUGH!"

Luckily, Kris hears my cry and propels herself backward to land beside me.

"What was that?" She laughs. "Can't handle the speed?"

I shake my head.

"No, something tripped me."

Kris rolls her eyes.

"Sure. Come on, we have to get to Mt. Coronet before Red and Leaf do."

"Alright, alright."

I get up, dust myself off and prepare to Flame Charge again when I hear a sound of a giggle.

"Wait."

Kris frowns.

"What?"

Now the air is silent, making only the sound of a swift breeze evident.

"Hmm. Nothing."

I get in my running position again but prepare my left hand for a Fire Spin. I think I know what's going on.

"Alright, 3, 2, 1, GO!"

On GO, I inch forwards but don't move. Kris runs ahead while an Aipom appears from the tall grass and throws itelf at my feet, a huge grin covering its face.

However, I didn't move, so the Aipom instead looks confused when shoot rows of fire until it's completely surrounded.

Krystal notices and runs back again, but this time realizes what happened.

"Oh, an Aipom! Poor thing only wanted to play with you." She looks at me with a look of disapproval.

"It tripped me during my Flame Charge and made me fly several feet in the air. I don't find that funny."

I sigh and look at the Aipom, which now looks sad it got caught. I used to have one when I was a kid. And by a kid, I mean before getting my first Pokémon. I didn't catch because I didn't know how, but we quickly became friends. I had gotten angry with the people in New Bark Town for whatever reason, I ran away to Route 29. However, I was still scared of the wild Pokémon, so I didn't spend a good time there either. Recognizing my troubles, an Aipom appeared before me and climbed on my shoulder. Over time, we became friends by pulling pranks on New Bark Town's inhabitants. However, it became increasingly clear to me that the Aipom had no sense of judgement. For example, I never did any long-lasting damages or messed with Krystal. I specifically targeted the annoying adults. Aipom never held back. After a while, I went back to New Bark Town and asked for forgiveness. The Aipom followed me there, but never entered the town. I remember its sad face as it walked back to the wilderness. Later still, the Aipom had evolved and started to cause a real threat to the New Bark Town. Prof. Elm had to catch it to make it stop. Now, it's not that I don't like Aipoms, it's just that we've had a bad history. That Aipom taught me a valuable lesson and made me more mature. Had that never happened, I would have turned out more like Nate.

"Promise me you'll leave us alone and we'll let you go."

The Aipom looks at me, then at Kris, then at the tall grass past the rows of fire.

Instead of accepting, it cries desperately into the air and stands on it tail.

"Look little guy, that won't do you any-"

"KURRUWYAUR! KURRUWYAUR!"

A loud sound makes Krystal crouch and clutch her eyes, clearly in pain.

"AAGH! WHAT IS THAT!?"

For some reason, the noise is not as loud for me.

"I don't know."

I look around me, surrounded by the tall grass of Route 29. Let me try to think this out. It's a loud noise coming from the grass that hurts Kris, but not me. It's clearly from a hidden Pokémon, but for it to hurt it has to be a move. Now, a sound-making move that affects a Water/Poison-type but not a Fire/Fighting-type has to be...Hyper Voice! A hidden wild Pokémon is using Hyper Voice!

"It's Hyper Voice! But I don't know where it's coming from."

Kris looks at me with a mixture of pain and anger.

"THEN FIND IT! AAAGGH!"

There's no point in trying to look at the grass, it's too thick. It didn't work then, so why would it now?

Fine.

"Kris! Grab the Aipom and protect yourselves!"

She nods and grabs the small Pokémon before covering herself in a rings of floating water.

_Aqua Ring_

I then put my arms together and focus on concentrating my energy.

"Here goes...RRRAAAAAGGH!"

Searing flames erupt from me and decimate everything around me except for Kris and her Aipom.

_Eruption_

I always wanted to do that. Eruption looked so cool on Exbo.

Now that the field is clear, I can see the culprit of the Hyper Voice, which now used Protect to shield itself from the flames.

The Ferret angrily looks at me and growls.

"The Aipom must have called it for help." Kris explains.

Indeed, the Aipom squirms in Krystal's arms and cries for its friend.

Said friend promptly leaps at me and slams its tail on me, but I block it with my arm. Despite its force, it doesn't seem to do much damage.

_The wild Ferret used Body Slam!_

_Trainer Gold uses Quick Guard!_

Oh right, I'm Fighting-type.

The realization makes me smile as I wonder what move I'll use next. I've already found out I can use Close Combat, but I wonder if I can also use Special Attack Fighting-type moves.

The angry Ferret then throws itself at me and hits me with a punch that doesn't do much damage either.

I then create a ball of energy between my palms and shoot it at the Ferret, which flies backward and lands flat on its back.

_The wild Ferret used Sucker Punch!_

_It's not very effective..._

_Trainer Gold uses Aura Sphere!_

_It's super effective!_

Kris and the Aipom were protected by their rings of water, so they're unaffected.

"Is it okay?" Kris asks when she gets up, the Aipom still struggling in her grip.

I shrug and get close to examine the hurt Pokémon.

It's really hurt and badly burnt, but it's not unconscious. It tries to look angry, but it fails and instead looks in pain.

"It's okay, I didn't want to hurt you. I just wanted you to stop because you were hurting my friend."

I point at Kris and the Ferret frowns.

"You attacked me because you wanted to protect your friend, right? I did the same."

Now the Aipom frowns as well.

"Come on, you can rest while we get to Ecruteak City." I smile at my wounded friend and pick him up, cradling him between my arms. It doesn't seem very trusting, but once it sees that the Aipom is now happy, it takes one last look at me before falling asleep. The burns quickly go away and it now looks much healthier. It's still hurt, but it's no longer on the verge of fainting.

"Oh right, Ferret can learn Rest." Kris recognizes the move.

I nod and start walking to Cherrygrove City. Ho-oh can wait.

* * *

Yay! Doing this is so fun.

As always, please leave reviews to let me know what you thought!


	10. Chapter 10: Favoritism (Hoenn)

Hey! I don't have much time so I want to do this quickly.

* * *

Episode 3: The Apocalyptic Hoenn

Chapter 2: Favoritism

_**BOOM!**_

Before we can even lave Littleroot Town, we hear a loud noise coming from Route 101.

I quickly glance at May, who shrugs and starts to run towards Route 101. As we run, we can see what's causing the commotion. We can't see from here, but we can see the Hydro Pump being fired into the air to counter a tornado of leaves. At the same time, smoke rises from the ground where the bushes burn. As we run towards the danger, multiple Zigzagoon, Wurmple and Poochyena run away from it.

What could be causing all this?

We finally arrive at the scene, fully prepared to use our new Pokémon powers.

As it turns out, three Pokémon are having a free-for-all in the middle of the road. An energetic Blaziken, a confident Sceptile and an angry Swampert. Most of the time, Swampert is at the center of the battle. Sceptile challenges Blaziken, who's attacking Swampert, who's angry at both of them. Swampert uses Hydro Pump at Blaziken, who dodges and lands a swift Blaze Kick on his face and jumps back before getting struck by multiple razor-sharp leaves. Sceptile and Blaziken then start to duke it out as Swampert is too slow to catch up to them. Blaziken has the type advantage, but Sceptile is slightly faster and has access to healing moves.

We decide not to intervene. They look a lot more dangerous than us and they're probably just going to wear themselves out.

However, Swampert finally gets sick of slacking behind and slams its fist on the ground, making the ground tremble and creating cracks on the ground.

Blaziken falls and gets hurt badly, but Sceptile seems unaffected. Said Grass-type now attempts to attack its attacker, but gets attacked in the back by a Flame Charge. Now, Sceptile roars and spins its tail around, creating a violent hurricane of leaves around him. Swampert grunts and starts charging a Hydro Cannon. Blaziken stands back and prepares for a Flare Blitz.

"I think it's time we do something." May says as she struggles to stand her ground.

"Huh?" I don't really like walking into a mix between Hydro Cannon, Flare Blitz and Leaf Storm.

"If we don't stop them, they'll destroy Route 101!"

She's right, but I don't see how we can help.

"Alright but how in the world are we going to stop _that_?"

I point at the maelstrom of water, fire and grass.

She thinks for a moment.

"Well you're Ground/Water and I'm Electric/Flying. We're super effective to both of them. We have to hit them before they hit each other."

I sigh, nod and look at the Hoenn starters.

"I'm taking Blaziken and Swampert. You take care of Sceptile before the tornado starts ripping trees off the ground."

She nods and jumps so high in the air I lose sight of her.

Without hesitation, I shoot a concentrated beam of water at Swampert. It becomes a tall whirpool upon touching the Pokémon, enveloping it completely. Swampert cries out and shoots his Hydro Cannon, but it hits the water and gets redirected upwards, towards the sky. This creates an effect of Rain that'll help me with Blaziken.

I quickly run towards the Fire/Fighting-type and stand in front of it. It looks down at me angrily and charges at me with searing flame covering it, but strike the ground and make him fall. More annoyed than hurt, Blaziken charges at me again. This time however, I release a fully charged Hydro Pump upon it, blasting it with so much force it flies back and hits the trees, breaking several of them.

Now that I'm done with the Water and Fire-type starters, May appears from the clouds, diving straight at the wild Sceptile. May looks straight at the huge grass tornado and heads towards its middle, fearless. Sceptile cries out at her before she lands straight on top of it, creating a huge crater and pushing me away as well.

_Sky Attack_

"That was cool." She pants when she joins me.

"Yeah. Let's not do that again."

"SWAAAAOOORRRRR!"

Oh yeah, I forgot Swampert was still conscious.

"This is gonna be a problem." May says before we dodge a Scald.

"None of us are effective against him."

I nod.

"That's why I really like him. His typing makes it so only Grass is super effective."

May glances at the fallen Sceptile before dodging another attack.

"Can you heal him?"

"What!?"

"Can you heal Sceptile? I can keep Swampert busy while you get him back up. His Grass-type moves would shut Swampert up for good."

I sigh and kneel next to Sceptile.

What am I supposed to do? I don't know how to heal. The rain's about to end.

Oh! I should use Aqua Ring!

Hastily, I create a ring of water around Sceptile and think about how I'm going to direct it towards the angry Swampert. We attacked it before, so it's not going to trust us right away. I did heal it, but it's a wild Pokémon. I doubt it would reason with me that easily. Suddenly, it stops raining and the sun shines through the trees. A shimmer on my left arm makes me look down. It's my Mega Bracelet! I forgot I still have it. Actually, I should still have my Sceptile's Sceptilite. Luckily, I was going to battle Diamond before Palkia destroyed our home, so I had all my items ready. Too bad I still kept the potions and pokéballs in my bag.

"SCEEAAARRR!" Sceptile finally gets up and swings around its tail in a fit of anger.

"Calm down!"

It stops at my words but stares at me intently.

"I healed you. You were badly hurt."

It looks down at itself and frowns. It recognizes my help, but still doesn't trust me. Time to play my trump card.

"Look. I've got a Mega Bracelet and some Scpetilite. I can give it to you and you can Mega-evolve to take out that Swampert."

It's head perks up at the sight of the Mega items and it turns to look at its adversary.

"Scearrr."

It seems to agree with my plan. It approaches me and faces Swampert, instinctively taking a Pokémon battle position.

"Now! Get him Sceptile!" My new Grass-type friend gets enveloped in a multicolored sphere before it emerges as a Mega-evolved Pokémon. It's Dragon typing now makes Water attacks 4 times less effective.

May and the Swampert both notice the commotion. May stands behind me and Swampert roars at its adversary.

"Use Energy Ball!"

Now connected with me through the power of Mega-evolution, it takes my order and fires a dense ball of Grass-type energy at Swampert, who tries to challenge it with a Hydro Pump. The green sphere goes right through the water and hits Swampert, making it faint almost immediately.

"Nice!" I smile and give my new friend a hug. It reluctantly gives in and hugs back. However, it gets angry again at the sight of May.

"Now now, it's all right. She's my friend too. She only did that to stop you from hurting the other Pokémon in Route 101."

It frowns at her.

"I'm really sorry."

Still not content, it exhales sharply through its nose and looks back at me.

"Alright, whatever, let's just get on with our trip. Hoenn's bad enough as is."

I say before heading to Oldale Town.

May sighs and follows me, being careful not to get too close to Sceptile.

* * *

Done! Wow, I did that really quickly. It might not be as good a chapter as the previous two, but I did what I could with what Hoenn had to offer. It's not much.

Let me know what you think in the reviews!


End file.
